


Cryptid Hunters: The Lost Episode

by Phoenix_1620



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Ghost Hunting AU, Her pronouns for Pidge, Humor, I don't kow, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Please Don't Kill Me, Possible smut, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, it's my first fic, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_1620/pseuds/Phoenix_1620
Summary: Keith and Pidge host a successful cryptid hunting show. Lance and Hunk run the popular blog called Ghost Buddies. What happens when the two groups meet up to face the biggest challenge of their careers, the historical Altean Mansion. Said to be haunted by many spirits, the mansion is home to a lot of supernatural activity that's not all friendly. Join the squad as they meet ghosts, have fun and maybe even fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any spelling and grammar mistakes please let us know! Most of this was written at 3am. This is our first fanfic and hopefully we'll be able to update on a regular basis. Please enjoy!

“...After this investigation we have solid evidence of spirits haunting Mary’s home. With our EVP recordings and even a thermal reading, we can now conclude there are spirits here that are unable to move on. This house and its uninvited guests confirm that something sinister went on in this house many years ago. Could it have been murder? Or suicide? We may never know who exactly is haunting Mary’s home, but we do know they are present.”

“Aaaaand cut! Great job you guys!” The producer says from the other side of the recording booth.   
“Ugh, thank god that’s over. Hey, you guys wanna grab a bite to eat after we pack up?” Keith shouts to the group as they start shuffling around, stuffing their belongings into backpacks.  
“Fuck yeah! I’m starved!” Pidge yells from across the room.   
“Language.” Shiro glances at Pidge from where he’s packing up his equipment.  
“Come on Shiro, lighten up! You swear, Keith swears, and everybody else swears while we’re filming so why can’t I?” Pidge says with a pout.  
“You’re still quite young and-”  
“I’m not that young! I’m only 3 years younger than Keith! And he’s like what, 22? I’m already an adult! What do I have to do for you to realize that I’m not 14 anymore?”   
“I know, I know but I just feel that we gotta keep the innocence somehow.”   
“Yeah? Well screw that. I’m gonna say what I want, when I want and you can’t stop me.”  
“Just let it go Shiro. She stopped being innocent years ago.” Keith says throwing a bag over his shoulder.

The three headed out from the recording studio and tossed their bags into the back of Shiro’s car as they got in. The group decided on the pizza joint that they visited often and headed over, chatting to one another during the ride.  
“Dude, next time we record a new episode try to sound more interested in our job. You’re starting to sound like a fucking robot.” Pidge mentions to Keith as they settle into the car. Shiro mutters something under his breath about language again but Pidge ignores him.  
“I can’t help it. It’s hard to pretend you’re excited or scared of some air or be spooked by some static. It gets tiring after awhile.” responds Keith as he blankly stares out the car window.  
Pidge suddenly grabbed Keith by the shoulders and started violently shaking him. “What the hell Keith?! What happened to the guy who was obsessed about Bigfoot or the Loch Ness monster or...or Mothman? What about the guy who would sneak out with me so that we could go monster hunting at night?!” Pidge’s voice got higher and higher as her spiel went on.   
“Whoa whoa whoa. Chillax Pidge, how do you think I could forget about our friends Bigfoot and Loch Ness? And not to mention my love, Mothman. I still believe they exist, I know they exist. I’ve seen proof that they do. But ghosts? I mean yeah, we get some static that could sound like someone saying ‘help’ or ‘die’ and a draft when we do thermal imaging. But in order for me to 100% believe that ghosts exist I need to see one.” explains Keith.  
“Hey wait, you’ve never seen Loch Ness, Bigfoot or Mothman. How can you say you believe they exist but not ghosts” questions Shiro from the driver’s seat.  
“I just know okay. When you see documentaries on tv they have more concrete evidence about them. But ghosts? You just have to take their word for it.” Keith points out.  
“Fine. I’ll just find a way to make you believe.” huffs Pidge as she crosses her arms and glares out the opposite window.

 

They sat down at their usual booth in the corner as Pidge whips out her cell phone and starts frantically typing.

“Pidge, no phones while we’re eating. What happened to actually socializing face to face?” sighs Shiro.   
“Okay, alright just give me a second.” she says with a groan. “I haven’t checked Ghost Buddies in a while so I need my fix.”  
“Ghost Buddies? What the hell kind of name is that?” Keith says with a laugh.  
“It’s a ghost hunting blog idiot, and I am their number 1 fan!” Pidge triumphantly shoves her phone in Keith’s face.  
“Their username sounds lame. Who would call themselves-”  
“Shut up!”   
“Guys quiet down. The food is here, put away your phone Pidge.” Shiro says just as the waiter comes around to set their food on the table. He thanks them just as his phone beeps at him. “Huh? A text? I don’t recognize this number.”  
“Pffffft that doesn’t happen often.” Keith jabs.  
“Read it! What does it say? It could be a mysterious tip for our big break!” Pidge practically lays across the table so that she can see Shiro’s screen.   
“Pidge! You’re dragging your sweater all over the food! Sit down!” Keith’s annoyance rising.  
“Shhhhhhhh! Shiro’s gonna read it!”  
Just as he opens his mouth to read it out, Shiro’s face reddens slightly and he shuts his mouth and drops his phone on the table. He buries his face in his hands to try and hide it from his friends sitting across the table.  
“Why would she ask me of all people?” Shiro mutters into his arms as Pidge grabs his phone and Keith eyes him suspiciously as he leans closer to Pidge to read the text.

Hey Shiro! Do you still remember me? It’s Allura! We went to highschool together! It’s been awhile! I’m surprised that you haven’t changed your phone number but then again you probably still have that old phone of yours lol. Oh I’m texting you to ask if you can help me out. I know that you work on Cryptid Hunters and I think I have something that could make a killer episode. Do you remember that old house that my dad used to own? Yeah well I bought it with a friend of mine but there have been some strange things happening. At the moment he’s the only one that lives there but he said that he can hear footsteps at night and things moving from where he left them. Things are getting worse too. We also had a maid that lived there but she was injured after a suspicious incident. If you think you could help can you please contact me? I can give you more information then. Thanks!

Both Pidge and Keith raise their heads from behind the phone with identical smirks on their face, making shiro turn another shade of red as he tried but fails to avoid their eyes.

“Allura huh?” Pidge raises an eyebrow.  
“Oh! Is she the one you would talk about non stop whenever I saw you back then?” Keith questioned as he mimicked Pidge.  
“Oooooooooooo! You went to high school at the same time as Shiro right? What was she like? Was she hot?” Pidge said turning to Keith.  
“I went to a different high school than him. We met when we worked a summer job at a gas station together. Why don’t we ask him?” Keith says looking at Shiro, grin growing.  
Shiro grabs the phone out of Pidges hands “I hate you guys.” He grumbles as he hesitantly types a response face staying red like a tomato. 

________________________________________________________________

Lance and Hunk lounged around on their second-hand couch. Another marathon of their favourite show, Cryptid Hunters, was on. Currently, it was a rerun of the episode where Keith Kogane, the lead, becomes obsessed with finding out if the Mothman had real abs. 

“I think Pidge is hilarious. We should be taking notes on this stuff!” Hunk said as he leaned forward in his seat. 

“Be quiet then, Hunk! Besides, we don't even record our expeditions, it's literally all photos. And for the record, Keith is the worst! Of course Mothman has real abs!” snapped Lance. 

“I thought you loved Keith? Or do I need to remind you about the time that-”

Lance reddened and threw a pillow at his roommate, “Shut up Hunk! That was one time!”

Both of them returned to the episode, but their marathon was interrupted by the ping of Lance’s phone. Sighing, he picked it up to read the text he received. It was his friend Shiro, who worked on Cryptid Hunters. While Lance and Hunk had definitely begged him to let them meet Keith and Pidge before, Shiro always explained that his role on set was too small to come in contact with the two stars. 

Space Daddi: How's it going Lance? We should hang out over the weekend with Hunk. I can tell you about the new episode we worked on!

Lancelot: Sounds sick, can’t wait. 

Lance went back to watching the show. He booted up his laptop as Pidge entered an abandoned warehouse, and sipped on his juice box as Keith recklessly kicked down a door. With a sigh, Lance logged in to their blog, Ghost Buddies. The two best friends owned the blog together, going on ghost adventures whenever they could. Surprisingly, they had quite a cult following for such a low-maintenance account. The blog was usually updated monthly with a brand new ghost adventure, captured with pictures, powerful descriptions, and occasionally a video of an unexplained noise or a passing shadow. In between that, the blog mostly ran on a queue maintained by Lance on the weekends. Between Lance’s dog grooming job, Hunk’s barista gig, and the blog, they made a sufficient living to go on their monthly excursions. 

There seemed to be a little more activity on the blog than what was normal. Their current number one fan on the site was the user @hackerpidgeon. The infamous Hacker Pidgeon was always one of the first to view their new content, the first to suggest haunted places to explore, and the first person to create a fan blog. Hunk was touched by their devotion, and Lance found it hilarious. They were considering having a contest for a lucky fan to go on a trip with them to a haunted location of their choosing. Both of them secretly hope that if it did happen, Hacker Pidgeon would be the one to win. 

A loud crash emanated from the TV. The dynamic duo ran through the woods after a sound Keith was convinced was Mothman, even though Pidge tried to reason with him. Beside him, Hunk snorted when Keith tripped on a log. 

“Last stop of the day: our business email. Think we’ll get anything?” asked Lance. 

“In your dreams, Lancelot. But we should look to see if anyone has a location for this month’s shooting,” responded Hunk. 

Lance nodded as he typed in the password for the email. Since they started the email over a year ago, they had mostly gotten spam. But on two separate occasions they had offers for a location, and both had proved to be very popular on the blog. Lance scrolled through, deleting all the spam emails he came across. He was just about to delete one when he noticed it was from an actual person. Lance forcefully clicked on the mail, hoping for the best. 

Ghost Buddies,

I’m contacting you over a very important manner. My house has been haunted for years, but the ghosts here never really bothered me up until a few months ago. Something changed with them, and now I don't find it safe for me to stay here. I know that you two are friends with a few people experienced in this field, and you yourselves have had many experiences with the supernatural. I was hoping you could come down to give some expert advice on what to do with the spirits living here. I've seen many apparitions here, with the most common being a tall man who appears to be the father of the woman I own the house with. I've heard footsteps at night, and whistling in the hallways. I've seen objects move from one spot to another as if someone was carrying it. I used to have a maid here as well, but I unfortunately had to let her go after she was attacked by an unseen force. I'm currently the only caretaker who remains on the estate. I only want for this to end. 

The house itself is about 150 years old, and as a long time fan of your blog, I believe it will be a perfect fit for you. I currently co-own the house with a dear friend of mine. The house is fairly large, hosting five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a music room, two parlours, and a large kitchen on its three floors. There is even a small greenhouse outside. 

Thank you for reading this. If you're interested, please reply and I can give you the details such as the address. 

 

Sincerely,

Coran

“Holy shit! Hunk look! We actually got something!” Lance shows the email to Hunk excitement growing in his stomach. Hunk looks to Lance, smile going from ear to ear.  
“I can’t believe we actually got an offer! Respond and say we’re down to come and help.” He nods to Lance and with his approval and Lance turns the laptop to face him, figures flying across the keyboard.  
“This is gonna be good.” Lance laughs as he types their response.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions we have Tumblr account! Come by and say hi! We hope to get a new chapter out every Sunday so be on the look out!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/barbequedlions


End file.
